


Fallen Skies

by AckwardTurtle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Children, F/F, F/M, Forced Marriage, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Marriage Law Challenge, Post - Deathly Hallows, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AckwardTurtle/pseuds/AckwardTurtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war the Wizarding World is reeling from all the losses and the population has been decimated. Desperate the Ministry creates the Marriage Act and soon matches are being made across England.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Skies

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Aqua Diamond 55's challenge from fanfiction.net.

∞

Ours is essentially a tragic age, so we refuse to take it tragically. The cataclysm has happened, we are among the ruins, we start to build up new little habitats, to have new little hopes. It is rather hard work: there is now no smooth road into the future: but we go round, or scramble over the obstacles. We've got to live, no matter how many skies have fallen.

H. LAWERENCE, _Lady Chatterley's Lover,_ 1928

∞

The room was quiet as they waited for the Minister’s response. Everyone knew very well the man was displeased. He had been displeased ever since the proceedings started, especially when they’d forced him to agree to raise the Secrecy Level to such that no word or warning of what to come was to leave this room, before they’d reveal the exact details of the Legislation.

"Minister?" one of the members questioned, causing Kingsley to give him a furious look. The questioner cringed and backed away.

Kingsley looked back down at the legislation in front of him a sour taste in his mouth. He was trapped and he knew it. The Wizengamot, though considerably depleted of members since the War, had finally united into a solid front. Kingsley knew very well that if he vetoed this they would just use majority rule to get it passed anyway and then yet again the Ministry would be looking weak and divided.

Something they couldn’t afford with so many Death Eaters still on the loose.

This though could destroy any of the delicate faith that had begun to blossom in the new government. Kingsley himself wasn’t feeling too pleased with the government either. This would take away such basic rights and reeked of Voldemort’s own recently demolished regime. Kingsley hated.

"Do you really want to go down that road Minister?" One of the older more confident members questioned when Kingsley gave the veto stamp a considering look. This one didn’t back down and the others seemed to take strength from this, straightening despite the glower of the intimidating man before them and the almost palpable feel of magic in the air, showing just how much the seemingly calm, although glaring, man in front of them was upset.

Kingsley signed the paper.


End file.
